wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Vulkar Wraith
The Vulkar Wraith is the Wraith variant of the Vulkar, featuring higher damage, fire rate, and magazine size. This weapon can be sold for . Acquisition This weapon was first awarded from Operation: Shadow Debt to playres who defeated the final challenger, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. The Vulkar Wraith is now potentially sold by Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Relay for and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. The weapon can be traded, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. The trading recipient must also have a Mastery Rank of at least 7. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Third highest damage of all sniper rifles behind Lanka and Vectis Prime, and second highest damage of all hit-scan sniper rifles behind Vectis Prime. **High damage – effective against shields. *Tied with Lanka and Vulkar for second highest status chance of all sniper rifles, behind the Vectis and Vectis Prime. *High critical chance. *Second highest magazine size of all sniper rifles, behind Lanka. *Low recoil. *Pinpoint accuracy while aiming; shots will hit exactly on the reticle dot, perfect for headshots. *Staggers most enemies with every hit. *High zoom capabilities. **Zooming in increases headshot damage by +35% at 2.5x zoom, +55% at 4x zoom or +70% at 8x zoom. **Can use the Vulkar-exclusive mod, significantly increasing its scoped-in damage. *Comes with a polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and no damage – less effective against Armor and health. *Linear damage falloff from 100% to ?% from 400m to 600m target distance (distances are affected by Projectile Speed). *Tied with normal Vulkar for the lowest critical chance of all sniper rifles. *Slow reload speed. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Rifle scope is ineffective in dark areas and at close range. *Inaccurate when fired from the hip, bullets may widely spread when fired. *Purity effect from Lasting Purity causes a screen shake, disrupting aiming. Comparisons: Notes *Requires only 2 shots to activate its Shot Combo Counter, giving it an immediate 1.5x total damage bonus on the first hit if Multishot mods like trigger a 2nd shot that also lands on the target. Media WraithSniper.png|Vulkar Wraith in Codex. VulkarWraith.PNG|Vulkar Wraith's default polarities, as well as proof that it can equip Lasting Purity. VulkarWraithScope.PNG|The Vulkar Wraith's scope. VULKAR WRAITH - None shall live 3 forma - Warframe VULKAR WRAITH - Lasting Purity Mod 3 forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 7 *Damage increased from 250 to 273 *'Conclave': Reduced the headshot damage of the Vulkar series, Snipetron series and Vectis series in Conclave. *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2 *First level zoom +15% Damage replaced with +35% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +55% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom reduced from 6x to 4x *Third level zoom 20% Damage replaced with +70% Head Shot Damage *Third level zoom reduced from 12x to 8x *Lowered the Ammo pool of Vulkar Wraith in Conclave. *Vulkar Wraith is now usable in Conclave! *Introduced }} Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Grineer Category:Wraith Category:Event Reward Category:Update 18 Category:Impact Damage Weapons